Post-rupture
by Brooklyn Nightingalle
Summary: Stiles et Malia viennent de rompre. Alors que Malia essaie de gérer sa première rupture aussi bien qu'elle le peu, elle voit Liam, et les choses vont s'enflammer. De l'autre côté, Stiles surveilles Lydia dont il est toujours amoureux, et l'alcool pourrait bien être à l'origine d'un gros dérapage.
1. Malia & Liam

_**Note de l'auteur:**___Je n'ai aucune idée de comment cette idée m'est venue.

C'était la première rupture de Malia et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment la gérer.

Pleurer? Ce n'était pas son genre.

Se plaindre auprès de Kira et Lydia? Elle refusait de passer pour une de ces filles qui embêtent les autres avec ses problèmes de cœur, de plus et elle avait bien vu comment Stiles regardait Lydia et inversement. A un moment, elle s'était même demander si il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux deux avant qu'ils la ramènent à l'état d'humaine, mais elle n'avait jamais obtenue rien d'autre que «Ils sont de très bon amis», «Stiles avait le béguin pour elle, mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne» ou encore «ils ont énormément de points communs, c'est pour ça qu'ils se comprennent avec ou sans mots, mais ce ne sont que des très bons amis» mais à aucun moment on lui avait répondue «Tu es la fille qui doit être avec Stiles». Et même en dépit du fait que Lydia lui avait affirmer qu'ils étaient juste amis, Malia en doutait. Et petit à petit, ce doute s'était immiscé jusqu'à son cœur, devenant l'une des raisons de leur rupture.

Égorger Stiles pendant son sommeil? Elle avait honte d'y avoir songé rien qu'une seconde et encore plus honte de savoir que la seule raison qui l'en avait empêcher était de savoir que cela n'arrangerait rien pour personne. Parfois son instinct sauvage était juste trop puissant pour cette vie d'humaine. D'ailleurs,c'était la principale raison de leur rupture.

Faire la paix et devenir des amis? C'était sans doute la meilleure solution, mais aussi a plus improbable. Qui peut vraiment être ami avec son ex sans jamais attendre un mouvement de sa part, un signe que la romance entre eux est toujours réelle? Malia refusai d'attendre comme une idiote sur le banc de touche, que Stiles et elle se remettent ensemble. Ça n'arriverait pas, ils voulaient des choses différentes, et même si elle lui en serait toujours reconnaissante de lui avoir appris les choses de la vie, ils n'était pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Quelque part a fond d'elle elle savait qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de durer comparer au couple que Stiles pouvait former avec Lydia.

Alors Malia fit la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit; célébrer.

La fête battait son plein et pourtant Malia n'était toujours pas ivre. Parfois être un coyote-garou pouvait s'avérer être très difficile. Elle avait beau enfiler bière après bière, shot de tequila après shot de vodka, il n'avait rien à y faire. Elle regardait autour d'elle à la recherche de des amis et c'est la qu'elle vît,debout et visiblement bourrée, entrain de danser sur une des tables, bougeant ses hanches au son de la musique, Lydia Martin, une verre à la main. Bon sang, cette fille savait faire la fête comme personne. Quelques mètres plus loin elle vit Stiles, dévorant Lydia avec un regard de cocker triste, tout en buvant sa bière. Toute personne à cette fête aurait penser qu'il venait de fumer un pétard, mais en fait c'était les larmes qu'il avait déverser quelques heures plus tôt. Cela fit remonter le mauvais souvenir de leur rupture dans l'esprit de Malia.

-Où étais-tu? Criait Stiles plus inquiet qu'énervé.

-...Dans les bois, je t'ai prévenue tu te souviens? Elle avait répondue en essayant de désamorcer «la bombe» de sentiment contradictoires de Stiles que son odorat avait perçut.

-Non, tu ne l'a pas fait! Tu peux t'imaginer à quel point j'étais inquiet?

-Et bien, tu n'as plus besoin de t'inquiéter maintenant. Je vais bien!

-Non, hors de question qu'on continue comme ça!Tu es partis pour presque deux semaines dans les bois sans informer personne!

-Ce n'est pas juste! Tu ne peux pas utiliser cette carte contre moi! Tu sais à quel point j'ai besoin de me sentir libre et que c'est dur pour moi de m'adapter!

-Je t'ai laissé des mois,Malia, des mois.

-Où est-ce-que tu veux en venir, Stiles?

-J'ai besoin d'être avec quelqu'un de plus humain qu'animal, sûr qui je peux compter et qui ne me laisseras pas tomber pendant deux semaine pour partir chasser des lapins et des écureuils.

-Quelqu'un comme Lydia, peut-être?

-Tu sais quoi? C'est fini. Toi et moi, ça ne peut plus continuer.

Malia reprit une gorgée d'alcool alors que Stiles aidait Lydia à descendre de la table. Elle se retourna quand elle décida qu'elle n'avait pas à voir ça. D'une part elle était contente pour eux deux. Ils avaient plus de chance de finir ensemble et d'avoir une merveille petite famille que tout autre personne qu'elle ne connaisse,mais cette idée lui faisait trop mal pour l'instant. A l'instant où elle se retournait, elle vit Liam. Il était en train de vider une bouteille d'alcool, puis d'en entamer une autre. Si il n'était pas un loup-garou, il serait sûrement aussi bourré que Lydia, voir dans un coma éthylique. Malia s'approcha de lui, traversant cette mer de corps dansant (enfin si on peut appeler ça de la danse) et elle s'arrêta une fois qu'elle fût derrière lui. Il levait les bras à chaque gorgée d'alcool qu'il engloutissait, ce qui entraînait son T-shirt à révéler le bas de son dos musclé. Malia se mordit les lèvres;elle venait juste de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait être aussi efficace qu'une gueule de bois.

-Liam? Elle l'appela.

Il se retourna, toujours en train de boire et la seule chose que Malia vit fût ses abdominaux qui semblait fait de béton.

-Mauvaise semaine, ronchonna Liam après avoir vider une demi-bouteille de vodka. Toi?

-Mauvaise rupture.

Liam lui donna un regard compatissant. Enfin il essaya. Même si au fond de lui, il n'était absolument pas désolé pour leur rupture, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir égoïste de penser ça. Malia l'avait toujours attirée; elle n'était pas comme les autres filles et elle avait ce côté sauvage et irréfléchie et en plus, elle était vraiment sublime. La seule raison que Stiles aurait eu pour avoir rompue,c'était qu'il avait décider de se mettre en couple avec Lydia. Mr&Mme Intelligent.

-Tu sais,je connais un moyen plus efficace qu'une fausse gueule de bois.

-Sérieusement? Liam avait demandé intrigué.

-Ça s'appelle «Prenons-une-chambre-et-faisons-des-choses-dont-nous-ne-parlerons-plus-jamais»

Malia ignorait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée, mais c'était tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser pour le moment. Liam lui souriait. Il se fichait d'être ou non juste un coup d'un soir. Sa semaine venait juste de devenir meilleure.

Liam ferma la porte avec son pied, trop occupé à embrasser Malia, qui semblait plus qu'en forme, et il la plaqua contre. Malia y était toujours adossé quand Liam commença à mordiller doucement son cou. C'était tellement plus sauvage que la tendresse et la pudeur dont Stiles lui avait fait part. Elle ne pouvait pas compter le nombre de fois elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle n'était pas en sucre. Malia avait à peine retirer son T-shirt, que Liam embrassait et léchait alternativement ses seins, les palpant pour les faire ressortir de son soutien-gorge. Son touché était un peu maladroit étant donné que seule la lumière du dehors les éclairait. Les doigts de Malia pétrissaient le dos de Liam, cherchant à faire passer sa chemise par dessus sa tête. N'y arrivant pas et commençant à s'énerver, Malia l'arracha ( comme quoi, parfois être un coyote, ça sert) Son dos se cambra quand Liam engloutit son sein gauche dans sa bouche. Elle faisait quand même un bonnet C. Malia enroula une de ses jambes autour de Liam, puis l'autre, finissant par ne même plus s'adosser à cette porte. Liam avait consciente de l'état d'excitation de Malia autant qu'il avait conscience de la bosse qui se formait dans son pantalon. Il chercha du regard un lit, mais apparemment ils étaient rentrés dans un bureau. «Qu'importe...»pensa-t-il. En soulevant toujours Malia d'une seule main, il fit valser tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau, puis il y allongea Malia, et au passage, il lui ôta son jean et balança ses chaussures quelque part dans la pièce. Il retira son propre pantalon, puis son boxer, laissant apparaître son membre plutôt imposant. Il grimpa ensuite sur le bureau et il se mit juste au dessus de Malia. Il fit glisser ses doigts contre son corps, jusqu'à attendre son intimité,baiser sa culotte de manière à ce qu'elle sente chaque millimètre de peau découverte et y faire des timides vas-et-vient. Malia commença à gémir,mais elle attendait qu'il arrête de jouer avec elle et qu'il l'achève, comme jamais elle ne l'avait été auparavant. Elle voulait faire gémir le coyote-garou en elle.

-Liam...baise-moi...maintenant!

Alors, en entendant Malia le suppliant de le faire vite, il retira ses doigts d'elle, couverts de sa mouille. Il la pénétra sec, comme elle lui avait demandé, sans même se demander si ses parties étaient assez humide pour ça. Les yeux de Malia sont devenus bleus. Liam avait réussit à toucher son côté animal. Alors, elle agrippa fort les épaules de Liam, attendant impatiemment le prochain coup de rein de sa part. Et à chaque fois, ce fût encore mieux que le précédent. Ils gémissaient tous deux jusqu'au moment où Liam déversa tout son sperme en elle, puis s'allongea sur le bureau jute à côté de Malia, tout deux essoufflés en dépit de leur côté garou.

_**Ps:**_Prochain chapitre, ce sera la soirée du point de vu de Stiles/Lydia, et croyez-moi, ils n'ont rien à leur enviez ( à n'importe quels niveaux)


	2. Stiles & Lydia

Stiles regardait distraitement Lydia se déchaîner sur une table, complètement ivre, incapable de penser à autre chose que Malia. Il venait de rompre avec elle quelques heures plus tôt, et même s'il avait déjà pris la décision de rompre deux semaines plus tôt, le soir où elle avait louper une énième fois un de leur rendez-vous, sans même lui passer un coup de fil, il était triste. Il était aller la chercher jusqu'à chez elle et elle n'y était pas. Immédiatement, Stiles avait comprit qu'elle était repartit dans ses bois et qu'il ne la reverrait pas avant quelques jours.

**Premier jour:** Il était fâché contre elle, même au point de rompre, mais il pourrait oublier tout ça si elle revenait vite.

**Quatrième jour: **Il en avait marre de l'attendre. Marre d'avoir la peur au ventre car elle pourrait préféré rester un coyote et qu'elle l'abandonne seul, sans jamais lui dire au revoir, laissant leur histoire en suspens.

**Huitième jour: **Elle n'était jamais partie aussi longtemps. Les autres lui demandait où elle était et les seules choses qu'il pouvait faire c'était changer de sujet ou partir en prétendant qu'il avait quelque chose de super urgent qu'il avait oublier de faire. Si elle revenait, tout serait fini entre eux deux.

**Onzième jour:**

-Stiles! L'interpella Lydia, essoufflée et le rouge lui montant aux joues. Je t'ai cherché partout!

Et bizarrement à cet instant, il ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à Malia.

Lydia le cherchait alors que c'était lui qui devait chercher Malia normalement.

Lydia 1-Malia 0

-Et où est Malia? J'ai des invitations pour une super fête! S'exclama-t-elle ravie.

-Elle est sûrement chez elle.

-«Sûrement»?

-Oui, elle ne se sentait pas en grande forme ce matin, donc elle est restée se reposer chez elle.

-C'est bizarre, car j'ai appelé son père pour savoir si je pouvais lui parler parce qu'elle ne répondait à aucun de mes messages et il m'a dit qu'il ne lui avait pas parler depuis presque deux semaine.

-Oh...

-Ah, et il m'a aussi dit qu'elle devait dormir chez toi, d'après ses dires.

Stiles avait baissé la tête, essayant de trouver une réponse logique qui expliquerait une «fugue» de deux semaines à Lydia. Mais rien à faire, il ne pouvait rien inventer sans que Lydia perce à jour le mensonge. Pourquoi elle était si intelligente?

-Malia à besoin d'un peu de temps, seule avec elle même, pour faire le point.

-Autrement dit, elle est partie sans rien te dire.

Il avait soupiré face à la vérité.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. On va te changer les idées...en allant à cette super fête!

-Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment la meilleure des idées.

-Stiles! Si tu attends sur les autres pour avoir ce que tu veux, tu n'auras jamais rien. Et puis tu n'a qu'a te dire que ce sera sa perte et non la tienne.

Stiles n'était pas convaincu, mais devant l'enthousiasme de Lydia, il se résigna à y aller.

**Quinzième jour:**

-Où étais-tu? Criait Stiles plus inquiet qu'énervé.

-...Dans les bois, je t'ai prévenue tu te souviens? Elle avait répondue en essayant de désamorcer «la bombe» de sentiment contradictoires de Stiles que son odorat avait perçut.

-Non, tu ne l'a pas fait! Tu peux t'imaginer à quel point j'étais inquiet?

-Et bien, tu n'as plus besoin de t'inquiéter maintenant. Je vais bien!

-Non, hors de question qu'on continue comme ça!Tu es partis pour deux semaines dans les bois sans en informer personne!

-Ce n'est pas juste! Tu ne peux pas utiliser cette carte contre moi! Tu sais à quel point j'ai besoin de me sentir libre et que c'est dur pour moi de m'adapter!

-Je t'ai laissé des mois,Malia, des mois.

-Où est-ce-que tu veux en venir, Stiles?

-J'ai besoin d'être avec quelqu'un de plus humain qu'animal, sûr qui je peux compter et qui ne me laisseras pas tomber pendant deux semaine pour partir chasser des lapins et des écureuils.

-Quelqu'un comme Lydia, peut-être?

-Tu sais quoi? C'est fini. Toi et moi, ça ne peut plus continuer.

...Et c'était l'histoire de comment il avait rompu et atterrit à cette soirée.

Lydia poussa un petit cri aigu quand elle failli tomber de la table, trop bourrée pour se rappeler de comment danser ou de comment garder son équilibre. Stiles posa presque immédiatement son verre sur la table et il attrapa les mains d'une Lydia qui rigolait toute seule lui offrant un des ses plus grands sourires. Stiles ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle décide de faire un demi-pas en mettant un de ses pieds dans le vide, et encore moins à ce qu'elle lui tombe dessus, à cause de son manque d'équilibre. Lydia pouffait de rire, la tête contre le torse de Stiles, alors que lui sentait ses cheveux lui chatouiller le cou.

-Ok, je pense qu'il est temps de te ramener, murmura Stiles.

Stiles essaya tant bien que mal de faire sortir Lydia de sa voiture. Et dire qu'il pensait avoir eu du mal à l'installer dans sa jeep tout à l'heure car elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger. Même après avoir ouvert et refermer violemment sa portière afin de la réveiller après quelques tentatives infructueuse, Lydia ne se réveillait pas. Il finit par vérifier qu'elle n'était pas dans un coma éthylique, mais elle répondit par un léger murmure quand il prit sa tête entre son pouce et sa paume, afin de la faire regarder dans sa direction. Il finit par faire glisser son bras autour e son épaule et de passer son bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir alors qu'il la faisait descendre de sa jeep.

-Pas...Maison.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que si tu rentres chez toi maintenant et que tu réveilles ta mère, tu seras «privée de vie sociale le reste de l'année».

Elle poussa un gémissement qui voulait sûrement dire «Comme tu sais ça?»

-Tu me l'a dit au moins trois fois alors qu'on quittait cette stupide fête. Comme je ne savais pas où t'amener, à par peut-être chez Kira mais elle était encore en train de faire la fête avec Scott, je t'ai ramener chez moi. Mon père est partit pour le week-end.

Inutile de lui mentionner que c'était sûrement une affaire concernant un loup-garou dans une ville à quelques heures de train et qu'il y allait dans le but de couvrir l'existence du super-naturel, elle aurait été trop ivre pour se rappeler des détails...Voir de la soirée.

Stiles réussit miraculeusement à ouvrir la porte d'entrée du premier essai, alors que la lumière de leur porche avait rendu l'âme plusieurs jours auparavant.

Il alluma les lumières du rez-de-chaussé, réveillant un peu Lydia au passage. Il l'aida à se rendre au premier étage où il l'installa dans son lit, alors qu'elle était déjà à moitié endormie. Hors de question qu'il la laisse dormir dans le canapé ou dans la chambre de son père sans que celui ci ne s'en rende compte. Le shérif aimait son lit autant que Stiles aimait son oreiller. Il retourna à l'étage du bas pour vérifier les verrous, prendre la couverture polaire qui trônait sur le canapé, éteindre les appareils électriques et les lumières. Il remonta les marches une fois qu'il se rendit compte que sans son oreiller il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il rentra dans sa chambre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas déranger Lydia et il chercha à l'aveugle son lit, le temps pour ses yeux de s'habituer à l'obscurité de la chambre. Manque de chance pour lui, Lydia s'était endormie avec la tête à moitié sur son oreiller. Après avoir honteusement essayé de lui soutirer, il se rendit à l'évidence; elle aimait dormir sur cet oreiller autant que lui. Il s'allongea dans le lit à son tour, espérant qu'elle ne remarque pas le poids de son corps faire pression contre le matelas. Il posa sa tête sur son oreiller et il s'endormit presque immédiatement.

Stiles se réveilla avec une sensation bizarre au niveau de ses bijoux de famille. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un… Il se tourna vers où Lydia était avant qu'il ne s'endorme;il n'y avait plus personne.

C'est là qu'il comprit.

Elle n'était pas partie. Au contraire elle lui montrait toute...sa gratitude?

-Lydia?

Elle gémit et elle sortit le membre de Stiles de sa bouche.

-Ne parle pas si fort…

Elle avait clairement la gueule de bois.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais? Chuchota-t-il.

Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait mais il voulait savoir s'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

-Je te fais une pipe, ça ce voit, non? Elle répondit un air confus.

-Euh...oui, mais pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas si je suis toujours soûle, mais j'avais vraiment envie de le faire sur toi.

-Pourquoi? Répéta Stiles un peu dérouté qu'elle ai penser à ce genre de chose à faire avec lui, comme lui l'avait fait avant qu'il soit en couple avec Malia. Sa confusion était aussi du au fait qu'elle continuait de branler son membre en érection tandis qu'elle lui parlait.

-Je sais que tu es de nouveau célibataire. Kira me l'a dit.

Scott avait dû lui en parler. C'était le seul à le savoir.

-Tu es le seul qui me comprend, me trouve intelligente au lieu de folle, m'aime pour ce que je suis…

-Alors c'est ta manière de me dire merci?

-Non, c'est ma manière de te dire que je te veux.

Lydia avait rejeté le drap qui couvrait à peine Stiles et elle avait commencé à retiré son T-shirt.

Stiles hésita, puis il repense à ce qu'elle lui avait dit:«Si tu attends sur les autres pour avoir ce que tu veux, tu n'auras jamais rien.», et il n'avait pas l'attention d'attendre que sa raison lui dise qu'il pouvait le faire même si X raisons l'aurait pousser à attendre que ce soit le bon moment.

Elle le voulait et il le voulait.

Il retira son propre T-shirt et il aida Lydia à se débarrasser son soutien-gorge. Elle se tourna dos à lui, et il commença par lui caresser le dos, avant de caresser et de prendre à pleine main ses seins tout en embrassant son cou. Elle gémissait doucement, semblant apprécié chaque secondes passées à deux.

Lydia se retourna et elle lui fit face, à quatre pattes par dessus Stiles qui s'était adossé contre sa tête de lit. Elle remua sensuellement ses fesses, indiquant à Stiles qu'il était temps qu'il lui retire sa petite culotte. Il la fit glisser le long de ses jambes tandis qu'elle s'avançait déjà vers le membres de Stiles. Elle posa ses deux mains sur le torse de Stiles, et elle s'assit délicatement de manière à faire glisser directement son membre dans ses parties intimes recouvertes de sa mouille.

Stiles mit ses mains à lui contre ses hanches, l'aidant à la faire monter puis descendre.

C'était tellement bon.

Lydia qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir et lui réalisant un de ses fantasmes, tout était parfait. Tellement parfait qu'il pensait déjà à remettre ça alors qu'ils étaient toujours en plein action.


End file.
